The End of the World
by hepcat21
Summary: If something DID happen between Luke and Lorelai, would it be the end of the world? Bizarreness ensues after an intimate moment at movie night. Part 1 of ?


*Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously. Especially nothing that has to do with the Gilmore Girls. So don't sue me, okay?  
  
"La la la" theme plays in the background as the camera zooms in on the Gilmore house. It is nighttime, and light shines from one window. Cut to the living room. Lorelai sits on the floor, propped up against the sofa, where Luke is sleeping soundly. Music fades slowly as the camera focuses on Lorelai, who is engrossed in the final moments of "The Breakfast Club."  
  
Movie:  
  
". . . But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain . . . and an athlete . . . and a basket case . . . a princess . . . and a criminal Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours, the Breakfast Club."  
  
LORELAI (sighing): Hm, another classic!  
  
Lorelai's words seem to wake Luke, who shifts on the couch.  
  
LORELAI (turning to face Luke): Well, good morning, Mr. van Winkle! I was getting worried that if you slept much longer I'd have to shave your beard for you, and I don't think you'd have wanted that since I would've had to use my pink girly razor and I -  
  
LUKE (confused): Lorelai, what the --? (Sitting up abruptly and looking around) Oh, geez. Why didn't you wake me?  
  
LORELAI: Well, Sleeping Beauty, I thought that maybe you needed your rest, since you did pass out during one of the most riveting, most brilliant movies ever made.  
  
LUKE: "Hard Bodies." You're calling "Hard Bodies" a brilliant movie.  
  
LORELAI: Come on, Luke, you're a guy - you should appreciate its many intricacies and nuances, and. . .well, at least you've got to notice the hot chicks in bikinis!  
  
LUKE: Yeah, I guess I didn't quite make it to that part. . .hey - what time is it, anyway?  
  
LORELAI: Oh, about 3:30 a.m.  
  
LUKE: What? Are you --  
  
LORELAI: Serious? Yes. Crazy? Maybe. Tired? Strangely, no.  
  
LUKE: I gotta go.  
  
LORELAI: Aw, Luke, stay. We can pull an all-nighter like back in those good ol' college days. Well, I never went to college, but I think that's what they do there. But then, you didn't go to college either, so I guess you don't have much perspective here, huh?  
  
LUKE (sighing): I don't think it counts as an all-nighter if I've been sleeping for the last three hours.  
  
LORELAI: Huh, I guess not. Not for you, anyway. But I've still got a chance! Keep me company!  
  
LUKE: I've got to work in two hours.  
  
LORELAI: Then there's no point in going back to sleep now, is there? Come on, Luke, let's talk girl talk and braid each other's hair!  
  
LUKE: Do I look like a girl to you?  
  
LORELAI: Well, if you took off the baseball cap and shaved --  
  
LUKE: Please don't answer that. Anyway, I thought we were doing the college all-nighter, not the preteen girl slumber party.  
  
LORELAI: Right. You're right. But don't college all-nighters usually involve writing papers and studying for exams? Hmm. . .Ooh! I've got some paperwork to do for the inn!  
  
LUKE: If you're doing paperwork, I'm leaving.  
  
LORELAI: Fine. What did you have in mind, then, Mr. Danes?  
  
Lorelai moves up onto the couch, where she sits sideways, facing Luke, and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. Luke looks uncomfortable and backs slowly away from Lorelai.  
  
LUKE: That's not what I -  
  
LORELAI (giggling): I know. I just like to see you squirm.  
  
LUKE: I do not squirm.  
  
LORELAI: Oh, I beg to differ. . .  
  
Lorelai inches towards Luke until her face is maybe two inches from his.  
  
LORELAI (smiling): You're squirming.  
  
LUKE: Of course I'm squirming - your hand is digging into my knee.  
  
LORELAI (smiling wider and lowering her voice to a stage whisper): Hm, then maybe I should just move my hand this way a little, and -  
  
In an instant, Luke closes the distance between their faces and kisses Lorelai roughly on the lips. She pulls away reflexively, but then leans in and returns the kiss without realizing what she is doing. Suddenly, she pulls away again and jumps up.  
  
LORELAI: Uh, what did you just do?  
  
LUKE (embarrassed): I uh - I just -  
  
LORELAI: You kissed me. You can't just kiss me. You're Luke! You're my friend, my good friend, not my. . .my. . .ugh, I don't know! You're just not supposed to kiss me!  
  
LUKE (defensive): Hey, it wasn't just me, you know!  
  
LORELAI (borderline panicky): This can't happen! We can't -  
  
LUKE (annoyed): Can't what, Lorelai? Can't act on our feelings?  
  
LORELAI: Our feelings? Wait. What? No feelings. We can't - the Earth. . .its axis! It's all over. . .  
  
LUKE (standing up): What? Lorelai, you're making no sense! Look, I'm sorry. I'll go. Forget it ever happened.  
  
LORELAI: Forget it? You can't be serious! How can I forget the night when a hole was punched in the space-time continuum?  
  
LUKE: Space-time. . .? You've seriously lost it.  
  
LORELAI: . . .the night when life as it we know it was changed forever?  
  
LUKE: Spare me the clichés. I'm leaving.  
  
Luke walks quickly towards the door, followed closely by Lorelai.  
  
LORELAI: No! Don't walk out that door. Everything's different now - there could be aliens roaming the streets, or dragons kidnapping helpless children!  
  
LUKE: I don't understand why this is such a big deal. Look, I'm sorry I kissed you. Life goes on.  
  
LORELAI: Yes, but mark my words, life is not what it was ten minutes ago. You'll see.  
  
LUKE: Good night, Lorelai.  
  
Luke walks out the door, closing it behind him. He moves quickly away from the house, shaking his head and looking confused. 


End file.
